Why Them?
by Lilb4real
Summary: This story is a edited post from a friend of mine that we both worked on and I gelt needs to be finished. Contains lemons limes cursing satanic stuff death all that good stuff
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey you fans of fiction this is a fic me and my friend Hellstormfire wrote a while ago and we never posted after a few chaps my loyal followers watch out for lemons limes gore rape all that stuff. Pleeeeeease enjoy.

Brandons PoV

Brandonswake up peacefully to my phone ringing in the dead of the night. I attempt to sit up but quickly realize that a curvy figure is laid on top of me. I try to move her but one of my arms are handcuffed to the bed.

I still cant tell whos laid over me and I notice that the key is on my night stand. I grab it and free myself from the bed. I now realize I missed the call.

I move the woman who clearly I had sex with and see it was Nicole. My sexy lynx goddess whos been human for almost a year now thanks to Tails. I kissed her soft lips. I made my way to my phone and seen who called me. It just so happen to be my bestfriend and brother Grey. I left the room and headed for the lab beneath the house.

B was not home he had to go and spend time with his girlfriend I was kinda happy for him getting out the house I had to see my girl after all. I called Grey back and he picked up. "Grey whats up brother." I say "well glad your up im coming to pick you up after I go see my girl tell her we got a job so be ready ill b there in an hour." Grey says. "Ok ill be ready.

I grab my bag for the hundreth time with the usual shit and remember that my sniper is laid on the briefing table. I go to grab it and Nicole walks behind me and holds me as I take apart my gun and put it in the bag. "Brandon you have a job again dont you." Nicole says in my back. "I do Grey should be here in about half an hour. Will you be ok here alone till I get back." I say turning around. I stare into her sleepy brown eyes. I pass her my keys to my car. "You should go to Bunnies house ok you shouldent be lonely." I say. " I will leave in the morning and I wont stop you Brandon I know you can handle yourself I just want you tocome back ok I...I love you. Nicole says with a smile.

I just stared at the woman who was pressed up against me in the briefing room. "I love you too Nic..." I was cut off by Nicole throwing herself at me on the table. I can tell even when im not here Nicole was happy with me. I enjoyed fucking her when ever she caught the urge to I loved it I also loved how she wraped her sexy legs around me when we make out. Shes perfect to me and I dont know what I would do with out my Lynx goddess. I picked Nicole up signaling her to wrap her legs around me. I pinned her to the wall and dropped my pants.

I pulled her panties to the side and let myself in. she moaned and bit my neck when I pushed deeper into her soaked pussy. I picked up my pace with each push getting deeper into her ecstasy. "Brandon...Harder...Oh Yes baby!"

her walls are now got my dick in a choke hold. Honk Honk! Grey timing is the best it had been an exact hour.

Me and Nicole look at each other then laugh.

I put her down and walk towards the stairs. "Brandon." Nicole calls "Yes Mommy" she hands me my bag and gives another kiss. "Ill call you when I get to bunnies." Nicole says. "Ok babe call me ill be back soon."

I walk outside. Honk Honk! "Grey you couldent give me 15 more minutes Bro I was busy!" I yell getting in the car. "Sorry bro but we rushing we need to hurry. Bye Nicole ill bring him back soon girly!" Grey says. Nicole just waves and walks back in.

"You ready Brandon?" Grey says.

"Lets get it man I told Nicole to wait for me at your girls house." I say.

"Alright!" Grey Flies out the Drive way.

Grays POV

"Trust me man I don't want to keep you from your fun." I said taking a

Left at an intersection. "Besides Bunnie and I were in the middle of something as well." I gave a smile as I started to remember what happened this morning. I began to picture waking up after a long night of drinking and partying with a warm sensation between my legs.

Earlier that morning

As I look down I saw a figure bobbing their head up and down on my cock. I knew it was my Bunnie. My beautiful, loving, but also kinky, and nasty half robotic rabbit. I let her know I was awake when I grabbed her head and forced my dick down her throat. Her back arched as she started to gag. I let my hold loose an she popped her head out now teary eyed from the gag. "Well good morning Gray." She giggle as she deepthroated my dick again. I was in complete pleasure. I had a lot of blow jobs. Some good, some very awful, but Bunnie was the best.

I shouldn't have but I looked at the clock on the nightstand to my left. It read 0745 the job Brandon and I are on require us to be at the place at 0800. "Fuck! Babe get off." Bunnies mouth made a little pop as she pulled my member out. I jumped out of be and put on my gear as quick as I could.

I wore my usual attire. Black shirt and jeans with an flack jacket underneath. My sword neckless never left my neck. Some one tried to steal it once but I wound up stealing his life. That another story. By the time I was dressed Bunnie sat at the kitchen table wearing nothing but her panties sipping on a cup of coffee. Across from her is a to go cup with strong coffee in it as well. I pick it up taking a drink my eyes not leaving her tits. "You know I wish you would stop being a merc." Bunnie sighed.

"Great." I thought to myself. Bunnie hated me leaving. "I know buns but it's a life style. Once your a merc it's kinda hard to get out." She stands and walks over to me looking me in the eyes. She is so beautiful. She means alot to me. "Are you going to be ok?" I ask her. "Yeah sugar I might call Nicole and get a girls night going." I start thinking of the possibilities. Seeing Bunnie go down on Nicole almost sent me over the edge. She gave me a little slap. "Pig." She laughed. And I laughed. "Slut." I head out the door. "I love you Gray." I turn to her and say. "See you later Bunnie."

Present time

"Dude you didn't say it back? I know you do I've seen they way you two are." Darnail broke my thought. "You know how I am about the L word." I said back taking a quick right going 90 mph. "Yeah I know. How did you get with Bunnie anyways?" I smiled as I start to remember. "I beat the fuck out of her husband Antoine. She showed up battered and brused. I beleave he's still hospitalized." I finish with a laugh. I pulled into the drive way of a what looks like a crack house.

I turn to Brandon. "You sure this is the place?" He nods. "Yeah it doesn't look like a place to hold a hostage." I shrug and get out sporting my 357 revolver. "Looks empty... Ill go around back and let you know when I'm in." I say as I head around to a window that happened to be unlocked. As I jumped In I held my pistol out ready for anything. "Huh? Empty." I say and shout out the window. "Place is a ghost town!"

Brandon kicks in the front door. "Honey I'm home!" He yells. As we search the building Brandon called out to me. "Dude Gray you got to see this." I go to where he was at and entered a room. In the room was

A VCR set on a blue screen with the words stop in the corner. Across from the TV was a chair with leather straps and a contraption on the head to force the eyes open. "Darnail hit play." He shrugged and hit the play button.

On the screen was a child sobbing. It went on for a few minuents and then a shot rang through the speakers as the kids head was blown off splattering blood across the screen. It faded to black. Then an elderly woman faded in and she had her eyes sown shut. Within a few minuents an ax fell upon her neck decapitating her. Fade to black. Fade in a young girl maybe the age of 15 or 16 covered in blood but smiled. None of the video had sound but you could make out the words please and fuck. A masked figure shoved a dildo down her throat and lodged it in her neck. He held it there till she stopped moving. The figure left and the body just lied there. A brown liquid formed behind the girl and I knew that upon death she released her bowls. "Alright that's enough." I say as I hit the stop button. "The hell?" Brandon said. But before I could answer a thump came from below. I pull out my revolver and headed to the basement door.

I signal to Brandon to open the door he does and I stick my gun in. There's nothing but a faint chanting and a yellow glow at the bottom. We make our way down stairs and peek our heads around the corner not making a sound. In the basement was a stone slab with a pentagram written in blood. On the star was a naked female fox tied up and gaged. Around her were 5 people standing at each point. They were speaking Latin so I had no idea what they were talking about. But the one chanting closed a book and raised a dagger. I knew what he was going to do. "Now." I whisper to my partner and I pull the trigger on my 357 and blow a hole in the side of the chanters head sending bone and brain everywhere.

I run to the fox while Brandon fired 4 shots of his .45 hitting each other of the robed men in the head with dead on precision. As I pick the fox up after untying her I see the body's shake and their chest burst open to shoot out a winged creature. I throw my keys at Brandon. "Get the car!" He runs off. I barely make it out of the basement as the door slams shut behind me. I load the fox in the car and tell Brandon. "The nearest motel."

Normal POV

there was a knock at Grays front door. Bunnie answered. "Hi Nicole." She said happily. "Hi Bunnie. I guess it's you and me till the boys come back." Bunnie nodded and let her in. "Beer?" She asked. "Sure Bunnie." Bunnie went to the fridge and pulled out two miller lights. She walked to the living room and handed the lynx the beer. "Thanks Bunnie." She won't be able to enjoy it as a knock came from the front door. Bunnie sighed and got back up. As she opens the door she lets out a shreak as a figure wearing another mans face grabbed her. Another of the assailants jumped through the window and tackled Nicole. They were bound quickly and throw into a van.


	2. Chapter 2

Grays POV

I loaded the passed out fox in the back seat and jumped in the back as well. "Brandon drive!" I yelled. "Man don't need to tell me twice." He said as he hit the foot petal taking off like a bat out of hell. "Where we going?!" He yelled back at me. "Line drive motel!" I looked at the fox and then l noticed that she was wearing a face mask of someone's else's skin. "Ok? Lets see who you really are." I say to myself as I lift up the mask I sit In shock. "Fiona?"

Brandon hits the breaks hard at the entrence of the motel and I'm sent flying out of the convertible. I land hard on the pavement breaking my left wrist. Luckily this wasn't the first time. "Aww fuck man!" I screamed at Brandon. He shrugs and smiles. "Sorry dude... Lead foot." He looks back and stares. "Hmm Fiona Fox huh?... Got it! Virgin sacrifice!" He said with a fist in the air. I'm still sour holding my wrist but he knows as well. This isn't the first time I broke this.

I use my shoulder to open the front office door. "Hey chuck you in?" I ask out loud. Chuck was a friend of mine and Brandons. Before I got with Bunnie and after Rouge and I fell through him and I were bringing whores here left and right. This was before Nicole as well. He knows us by first name. "Hey you old mutt?!" I called out again but no answer. "Hmm" I grab a sheet of paper and a pen and right down. "Gray and Brandon staying in room-" I look up an see that 8 is unoccupied. I continue writing. "8. Will leave payment in the morning." I walk behind the counter and grab the key.

Brandon is still analyzing Fiona. "Dude rape is illegal... Remember that." He gives me a smirk. "Fuck off wolf. I'm watching for movement. She hasn't woke up yet." I start to worry a little but it settles down as I hear a small moan coming from the car. "Alright awesome." He said. I walk to 8 and open the door.

I look around at the room Brandon and I have brought women to many times. "Huh? Brings back memories." I say to myself as I remember A certain princess and I had a go behind blues back. I started to frown as she cried afterwards. She told me that she felt horrable and that she never wants to see my face again. I didn't care at the time. I was just smoking a joint and thinking how good Sally's pussy felt when I went inside her. I even managed to stick my finger in her ass for extra pleasure. "Whatever" is all I said as she stormed off. "Dude you alright?" Brandon asked me breaking me out of my flashback. "Yeah lay her down."

Brandon laid her down watching her head. She turned a little and after a minuet we heard snores. "Perfect." I said. "Hey brother call the girls let them know we won't be home till tomorrow." Brandon nodded. "You got it." He pulled out his phone and called my house. He let it ring for a little till the answering machine picked up. "This is Gray." Bunnie answered after. "And Bunnie please leave a message because we're probably fucking... Bye. Now give me that co-" it gave a beep. "Yo Bunnie it's Brandon. Gray and I are fine but we won't be back till tomorrow morning."

He hung up. I shrugged and looked at the time. "1 in the afternoon. There probly out." I look at the sleeping vixen. "Let her sleep. We're get answers later."

-Darnails POV-

"Somethings up." I say.

"What is it Brandon." Grey said staring out the window. "Nicole has not called me like she said she would." She never goes back on what she says to me." I call her phone. " Brandon how do I use this -just tell them your sorry you missed the call- Ok...Im sorry I missed your call... Brandon im horn..." Her voice mail. Damn she didnt pick up I thought to myself. I call again. A latin voice can be heard on the other line and muffled noises.

"Grey!" Im pissed at this point. "What whos on the phone?" Grey asks walking up to me. "Hello... Brandon..." Nicole crying over the phone. "BABY Baby whats going on where are you!"

"Ask her is Bunnie with her." Grey said.

"Baby they have me and Bunnie together they kid napped us from Bunnies me and bunnie are fine though so please dont worry were holding on till you guys find us and...I love you." Nicole says.

"Bunnie is with Nicole Grey I think those cult guys got ... Baby I love you and im coming for you now please if you can tell them put the phone on speaker." Nicole speaks in latin then a smack can be heard on the line.

"Listen you sick fucks there better not be a fucking scratch on the girls beacuse im coming for you. Me and my buddy and when I find you I swear there will be blood wasted that is a promise." I screamed.

"Brandon what now?" Grey asks? I grab my gun and go over the bed and place it to the foxes head. "Wake the Fuck up Fox!"

A/N: please review


	3. Chapter 3

Grays POV

"What the fuck." I think to myself. I stand from the chair I was sitting and head for the door. I stop before I exit. "Just don't kill her." Fiona looked at me with worry eyes. "G-Gray?" I drew my revolver and pressed it against her temple hard. "Shut the fuck up!" I yell at the scared fox. "You may as well be one of the winged fucks we saw!" I lower my revolver eyes moving to the floor. After a while I stay silent. "Dude where you going?" Brandon asks. "To have a smoke." I leave the room and light up a cig. I let out a sigh and say. "Shit haven't done that in years."

Flash back

2 years ago

"Gray you need to stop smoking." A beautiful white bat sat across from me at the breakfast table. After Rouge and I been together for 9 years now we started to take care of each other. *cough* "I'm fine Rouge." She tapped the table. "No you are far from it." She leaned back with a sigh. Started to do the one thing I hated. She started to cry. "Gray... I..." She stood and went to the bedroom. I tilt my head in confusion. "Rouge?"

I walk into the bedroom and the door slams shut behind me. I turn around quickly and before I could get an answer Rouge jumped into my arms.

She locked lips with me and our tongues danced in lust. She tasted as sweet as always. She pushed me down on the bed and reached for my buckle. I lifted my head. "Rouge I-" she cut me off with a shhh. She pulled out my cock and started to stroke the shaft. She lowered her head and licked my balls.

"Mmm fuck Rouge." I moaned with pleasure. She looked up at me and I saw a tear. But before I could ask what's wrong she inhaled my cock all the way down to the base. I bit the back of my hand to muffle my scream of pleasure. She deepthroated me like only she knew how. She gave a little gag here and there but it only increased my pleasure. She pulled my cock out of her mouth and strands of saliva still lingered from her lips and my dick. She started to jerk me off. With all her spit covering my cock I felt like I could cum any second. "Fuck Rouge baby. I'm going to cum!" I shouted and she put her mouth on the head. She started to lick the opening. "Fuck baby!" I shouted and strands of seman shot out into Rouges mouth. A couple of strands hit her chin and her upper lip.

She stood up and wiped all the cum and swallowed it all. "Fuck baby that was good." I say as I lit another cig. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her luggage case. "Gray? I've been cheating on you." Her eyes were full of tears and her mascara was running down her face. I only stared. The first time In my life I didn't have anything to say. "With... St. John... I'm sorry... I love... You." She said between sobs. She left and didn't let me say anything. She shut the door and I never saw her again.

Later that day I went into a drunken binge. I shot holes in the wall. I threw all my tables and chairs around the room. "Fucking cunt!" I yelled at

The top of my lungs. "I give my life to you and you stab me in the fucking back!" After that last word I fell on the couch and actually started to cry. The first time ever. I stared at the blank wall in front of me for hours. Till my phone went off. The caller ID said "Bunnie Rabbot"

Present time.

The cig burned down to my fingers starting to singe my skin. "Fuck!" I hissed and threw the butt to the floor. I hear screams and smacking coming from my room. I decided to check in on chuck to see if he saw anything. "Hey chuck!" I saw that the note was still on the counter. I drew my revolver and slowly made my way to the back room. I knocked. "Yo! Old fart! If your in there be decent." As I opened the door a mountain of flies stormed out of the room. If I wasn't already used to the combination of rotting flesh and shit mixed together I would of vomited for sure. Siting before me was My old friend Chuck. His head has been torn from his shoulders and mounted on top of a VCR. His body lies in a nearby chair and maggots Infest where his head used to be. I see a note taped to TV that constantly shows a white static.

"Gray play the tape. You will know the truth." The name shocked me the most. At the bottom written in blue in was her signature. Rouge left me the note. I press play on the VCR and wait for it to start.

Brandons POV

just sat there with my head down Angry frustrated worried for my Lynx. I picked my head up and looked the red fox in her eyes. "Uuhhh Brandon why are we in this hotel room?" Fiona asked. I sighed and walked up to her. "Me and Grey saved you from cultists what were they doing to you." I say.

"I dont remember much but being taken away in a truck." She says holding her head. I get up and stomp around the room. "They have my girlfriend Fiona can you at least remember a face." I say.

"A Purple Cat I don't know her name but yes she used her fire to capture me I'm not ready to die though Brandon so she took me that's all I know.

I fell to my knees and looked at the ground. I smirked. "A cat huh?" I asked still smiling. "Well then hope we run into each other Blaze."

Flashback-

I knocked on Blazes door in the dead of the night and it was raining hard as hell I left my shirt in the car and my gun in the back of my pants. Blaze had called me again telling me Silver was here so I was ready to end these damn calls.

The door flung open with a purple cat and silver hedgehog...naked in a blanket together. "Oh Hi Brandon whats up?" Blaze asks. "Babe imma go throw some clothes." Silver says. "Ok Babe." Blaze says intimately. They kiss in my face and I'm still fazed by them at the door together. "Blaze with did you call me for." I say angrily. "Why in front of me you know I still have feelings for you." I say"

She puts her hand on my face and I could see her boob popping out the blanket. "Brandon I'm sorry but Silver thought it would be funny but hey imma go in the shower silver wants to talk to you come in you'll catch a cold without your shirt you big dumby." Blaze says. She goes to the bathroom and silvers waiting right there until she goes in the room. Next thing I know I'm flung into the nearest wall and can't move. "FUCK! What do you want fucker." I say

He walks up to me. He seems drunk. "You're going to die tonight you jealous bastard your to close with my little fire pussy, don't you get it she loves me your old dick, what do you even do for a living ." Silver says.

He flung me again to the floor then stood on my chest. I took out his legs and he fell to the ground I got over him and punched his drunken ass repeatedly in the face until my knuckles bruised. His face was so swollen that you can't tell who he was by the face. I stood up and looked down at this piece of shit. "I'm a mercenary you dumb FUCK and I think you should realize I'm not weak by now, and now that my heart is broken by my supposedly best friend I think I should do myself a favor." I take my gun out and aim at his neck. "Darnail do it I just wanted you to be stronger for the both of us." Blaze says walking out the bathroom wet and naked. I look at her angry but I faked a smile I knew how to end this shit. "You Bi-..." Silver couldn't even finish as I pulled the trigger on my gun and left him choking on his own blood. "Oh finally Darnail now you can have me." Blaze says. "Get on your knees bitch." I say. She does as I say and takes out my dick. "Ooh Darnail you going to take control." She says stroking my cock. "Yea just spit on it already." She spit on my cock and I took her head and forced my cock down her throat. I pulled her head into it getting a gag out of her each time. She was trying to stop me but I continued to jab my dick into her throat. "You want to stop slut." I say. She muffles and it only makes me continue. She has started to pass out. I pull out of her mouth with spit trails only following I look at the choking cat beneath me. "The only reason why I won't have you choke to death is because even though you have broken my heart you're not worth it, but on the bright side now you have no one if I ever see or hear from you again your dead.

I walk out and never heard from Blaze again.

Present-

"Darnail look." Fiona says. I snapped out of my day dream. I look out the window to see that there are 2 vans pulling into the hotel. "Fuck it's a trap they know we are here come on we got to find Grey." I say.

Fiona nods her head in approval. I throw on my bullet proof vest and take my knife and my AR.

I give Fiona my hand gun. "Don't be stupid with my gun it's my favorite." I say winking at her. "Ok." Fiona replies. My ear twitched. I have a bad feeling about this. I think about Nicole and remember that I'm fighting for her.

"Alright stay close." I say. We run down the hallway and down the stairs. We go into the check-out again to see a headless corpse of our old friend and Grey looking at a T.V. "Grey buddy we got to go those cult bastards know we are here it's a trap.

"What?" Grey says curiously. "I'm guessing they killed the old fart and whatever you're watching has to do with..." I say but was stunned by the name on the VCR. It read Grey Play Me ~ Rouge. "Grey what the hell I think Blaze is in this shit too." I say.

"Yea I know they are. I think we have time before they come try and kill us." Grey says turning around pressing play. Little did I know already in the screen were a bat and a cat looking at us...


End file.
